Distracted From My Feelings
by adoslik
Summary: Santana wants to have a serious talk with Rachel. But she got distracted and will have to talk to her later. Warning: F/F smut


**Summary:** Santana wants to have a serious talk with Rachel. But she got distracted and will have to talk to her later. Warning: F/F smut

**Warning:** Language, F/F smut

**Disclaimer:** Glee and all its character are respected owners of its creators. Not by me.

* * *

Friday afternoon Santana was standing outside the Berry household, prepared to have a serious talk with Rachel. She knocked on the door three times and within a few seconds the door flung open with Rachel standing there in an outfit that Santana could not take her eyes off of. She looked from the feet up admiring what was before her. Rachel was wearing black heels that contrasted with white knee length high socks, her very short plaided skirt, a white blouse that was far too tight, the top buttons undone to reveal a protruding black lace bra and a tie matching her skirt loosely done up hanging down between her breasts.

Santana licked her lips, all thoughts of what her reason for being her right now gone. Rachel smirked as she grabbed Santana by the arm and dragged her inside. She closed the door behind her and had her back to the door and had a seductive smirk on her face. "Like what you see?" Rachel said interrupting Santana's train of thought. "Hell yea." Was all Santana could say. Santana snapped her eyes to Rachel, seeing the lust in her eyes, she quickly gathered herself up as she finally remembered why she was there.

"Rachel, I want to talk to you about something." Before Santana can really get into the conversation, Rachel grabbed her face and gave her a deep passionate kiss. She wrapped one arm around her neck while the other entangled her fingers in her hair. Santana returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

Rachel broke the kiss and grabbed Santana's hand and practically ran to her room. She closed the door and spun around to kiss Santana again. Very much in the same manner, except this time, Santana has lost all thoughts previously and went straight to what she wants to do with Rachel Berry right now. They were kissing hard against Rachel's door, and Santana slid her hands down and grabbed her ass, squeezing it tightly in her grasp. A low moan came from Rachel, who then hesitantly pulled away from the kiss only to push Santana back towards the bed, forcing her to sit on the edge.

Santana grabbed Rachel by the waist trying to pull her down with her, but Rachel pulled back, which resulted in Santana groaning in disappointment. Rachel stood back and slowly undid her buttons on her blouse. Santana's eye grew wider, if that was even possible, watching her lover do a strip tease for her, if she wasn't already soaking in her panties, she is sure they would be drenched now.

Rachel undid her last button but held the blouse closed, she walked over to Santana and straddled her. She leaned down a little and whispered into her ear "No touching till I say." She opened her blouse to show Santana the sexy black lace bra that wasn't well hidden before. She threw the blouse to the side and hopped off the clearly aroused Latina and turned around and bent down in a very sexy way, revealing her matching black panties as Santana got a nice view of her delicious rear, as she undid her shoes and slowly started sliding off her socks, while making sure that Santana had the best view.

By the time Rachel was done, she turned around to see that Santana had taken off most of her clothes, as she was sitting there in only her underwear. She smiled at the Latina and went to straddle her again. She cupped the Latina's face in her palms and leaned in to kiss her, brushing her tongue along the bottom lip. She rocked her hips in to the girl beneath her, and when she gasped as a response, she slipped her tongue inside her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Rachel pushed Santana back and smiled down at her "Remember, no touching." Santana did nothing but nod, not knowing what she was getting herself in. Rachel then proceeded to tease the Latina, by bring both her hands up and cupping her breasts and pinching the hard nipples from the outside of the fabric. Rachel closed her eyes and moaning as she continued to play with herself, and Santana was getting incredibly turned on by the sight, but didn't attempt to touch her just as she was asked. Santana unconsciously started grinding her hips up to relieve some pressure on herself and to feel Rachel's heat between her legs, but as she did that, Rachel opened her eyes and smiled and brought down one hand to her abdomen to stop her from doing that again. She leaned down and kissed her again deeply, but wasn't as long as the last one. She leaned up again and slowly trailed her hand that was on her right breast down in between her breasts and down her stomach, til she reached the waist line of her skirt. Santana watching this whole process was trying harder to buck her hips upwards, but Rachel was determined to stop her.

Rachel smirked at how she was affecting the girl beneath her and continued to trail her hand down over her skirt on the inside of her thigh. Soon as she felt her own skin, she began trailing upwards, pushing her skirt up with her and cupping her own source of heat in her palm. She rubbed her slit through her panties and rocked her hips and moaned at her own touch. Santana wasn't sure how much she could take this and growled at the girl above her.

"Please let me help." She was begging now, she wanted her so badly. Rachel shook her head no and continued what she was doing. She pushed her panties aside and ran her fingers up and down her slit and then circled her clit before slipping two fingers inside herself. She pumped them in and out a few times, moaning louder with each thrust, knowing that her sounds turns on Santana even more.

Finally not being able to take it anymore, Santana grabbed Rachel by the ass and tossed her over planting a kiss to her lips. Rachel hand flew free from herself from the sudden change of positions. Santana grind her hips into Rachel, digging her nails into Rachel's ass as she pushed against her harder and harder, rocking back and forth, where Rachel bucked her hips up as Santana pushed down. Rachel wrapped her arms around the Latina as Santana broke the kiss to kiss down her neck, and sucked on her pulse point. As Santana moaned louder, Rachel felt the vibration against her skin, which sent her over the edge. She arched her back and her body stiffened as she cried out in pure pleasure "Oh fuck, Santana." She dug her nails into the Latina's skin. It drove Santana insane with pleasure as she too began to climax, moaning loud as she came undone.

Santana collapsed onto of the petite brunette, as they both lay there gasping for air. After a few moments, Rachel spoke. "Hey, I said no touching." She pushed the girl that was still on top of her off to her side.

"Sorry, but you are so irresistible. Can you blame me for wanting to touch that hot piece of ass?" She replied, still trying to catch her breath as she lay on her back.

Rachel rolled over to kiss her lover again, and as Santana lifted off the bed a little, she took the opportunity to reach behind her and unclasp her bra to remove it. Rachel sat up and quickly removed all of her own clothing, and positioned herself between Santana's legs. Santana leaned up resting on her elbows watching Rachel as she slipped her fingers at her waistband and pulled her panties off. Rachel just smirked at her and wrapped her arms around Santana's thighs.

Rachel ran her tongue up and down the entire length of Santana's slit. Tasting all the juices from when she just came a few moments ago. She circled her tongue around her clit a few times and then sucked it into her mouth. Santana's hips jerked up and ran her fingers through the small brunette's hair, pulling her in closer. Rachel brought up her hand and pressed her fingers to her opening. She looked up, not looking for permission, but looking for some begging. Santana saw that look and whimpered, "Please Rachel." Rachel, knowing that was the best she was going to get, pushed three fingers inside her, causing Santana to buck her hips up hard. "Oh god. Fuck me." That was all that was heard from the Latina. So that is exactly what Rachel did.

She pumped her fingers in and out, hard and fast. Using her other hand to hold down the brunette beneath her as she then wrapped her lips around her clit, causing the Latina to wrap her legs around her head. Rachel furiously thrust her fingers in and out, pushing hard and deep inside her lover. Her moans were getting louder, and her breathing faster, she knew she was close, so she curled her fingers to hit that spot that was so special and then the walls around her fingers clasped around them as the Latina arched her back off the bed and screamed "Oh fuck." Rachel slowed her pace, ridding out her orgasm, as she brought her tongue to her opening, lapping up all that was coming from her.

Rachel slid up to lay next to the taller girl, while she was trying to catch her breath. She wrapped her arms around her and snuggled into her neck, trying to calm her down. After a few moments, the taller girl rolled to her side and wrapped one arm around her while the other travelled down below. She kissed the singer, as her fingers slipped through her wet folds and massaged her clit. Rachel moaned into the kiss, so Santana slipped her tongue in to deepen the kiss as she then slid two fingers inside the girl.

She pumped slowly as first; she just wanted to be close to the girl. But as soon as Rachel began to move her hips faster, she got the hint and started pumping them in and out at a faster pace. It didn't take long before they were in rhythm, and Rachel's breathing got quicker. Santana used her hand that was embracing the small girl and brought it to pinch the hard nipples, as she broke the kiss to kiss down her jaw and down her collar bone til she reached the hard nipple and sucked on it hard. She flicked it with her tongue and bit down on it. That caused a loud moan, as Rachel's walls clenched around her fingers. Her body stiffened and gave a long loud moan.

As Rachel came down from her high, she snuggled into Santana. Santana kissed the top of Rachel's head as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Santana awoke first. Rachel was facing her sound asleep; to her she looked like an angel. She popped her head up and had her head in her hand as she lay on her elbow, just watching the sleeping beauty. After a half hour, Rachel lazily opened her eyes to see a Santana clearly watching her sleep. She was smiling.

"Good morning." She yawned and stretched a little as she then smiled brightly.

"I love you." That was all the Latina could say in return.

Rachel's eyes grew wide, she did not expect this at all. Sure it's been four months since they first got together, but it was Santana after all. She doesn't do feelings.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. I actually want to tell people about us. This is what I wanted to talk to you about. You know, before you distracted me."

Rachel just sat there, still completely shocked, not knowing what to say.

"I know that we weren't exactly exclusive. But I haven't been with anyone else while I've been with you. Hell, the way you turn me on, and fuck me the way you do, who needs anyone else. But these four months have been amazing. It's not just the sex. I've gotten to know you, you know, since we can't exactly have sex when your dads are home, or my parents are home. And hanging out with you I've gotten to know you. And I just want to say.."

She was cut off with Rachel pressing her lips to hers. She pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Okay. And for the record, I haven't been with anyone else while I was with you either." She smiled and kissed her now girlfriend. Santana smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around girlfriend.

Rachel pulled back. "I love you too. In case you didn't know."

* * *

Please review. At the moment it's a one-shot. But if you request it, I can make it into something more.

This is unbetaed. All mistakes are mine. Although, I am looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested.


End file.
